A Walk in the Park
by stargazer 1017
Summary: Two future rangers met as children. Please R&R.


Author's note: Wow, it's been while since I've posted a fic. This idea came to mind, and didn't leave, so I decided to just type it out and post it. Besides, there haven't been too many PRLR stories, so I decided to get one posted. Please R&R, guys. This is actually something new I've come up with, and your review lets me know what you thought of it.

A Walk in the Park  
By: stargazer_1017

"Don't stray too far, now," A tall man called to his two young children as they wandered off. The little seven-year old girl, in a pink jacket, turned around and waved to her father. "We won't dad," she replied, grinning.

"Ryan, watch Dana now," the man contined, waving and smiling back. The ten-year old boy in the gray jacket turned around and nodded, then watched as his sister skipped up beside him. "Where are we going to, Ryan?" Dana asked, looking up at her older brother.

Ryan shrugged. He didn't think there was anything interesting around the park. It was one of those days that his father wanted to take his children out to enjoy the fresh air. "Why don't we go to the swings?" Dana suggested. Ryan turned to his sister briefly, and before he could reply, he heard someone call out his name. Ryan looked up and saw a boy his age with a football in his hand. "Hey, do you wanna throw the football around?" he asked, running over.

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Sure!" he replied, and then frowned. "Wait, but Dana's here." He again turned to look at his sister, who was glancing at him expectantly. Ryan bit his lip. "Will you be okay here, Dana?"

"But Ryan, you're supposed to play with me," Dana protested, pouting.

A groan was the reply she got from her brother. "Dana, we can't do everything together," Ryan grumbled. Ever since he could remember, it was always, "Ryan, play with you sister." "Ryan, bring your sister along." "Why not bring your sister?" Ryan felt that he should be allowed to throw the ball with his friends--without his sister bugging him. "Just stay here, Dana. I'll be right there, playing with the guys," Ryan said, pointing in the direction that his friend came from. When Dana didn't reply, Ryan tried again. "Okay, Dana?"

Dana frowned. "All right," she finally replied. Ryan gave a sigh of relief and turned to his friend. "Okay, let's go!" he said excitedly. Dana watched as Ryan and his friend ran off, leaving her by herself. Dana sighed loudly and looked around. Aside from the adults strolling along the sidewalk, there were no other kids around. She turned back to look at the direction Ryan had run off to. She took a step forward and then stopped when she remembered how irritated Ryan was the last time she had "intruded" in the game he was playing with his friends.

Suddenly, Dana's eyes brightened. She wanted to head to the swings earlier. Walking carefully down the cement path lined with bushes, her thoughts of Ryan were replaced by thoughts of flying high in the swing. Then a rustling sound came. A dog? Dana thought silently as she stopped in her tracks. "Hello?" she called out tentatively. 

There was no answer. "Dog?" Dana called out, approaching the sound slowly. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

Dana jumped at the voice. She hadn't expected someone to answer her back. She watched as a little boy around her age walked out from the bushes, a bandage on his forehead, his right arm in a sling. "Who--who are you?" Dana was slightly afraid. 

The little boy with messy brown hair and dark eyes also watched her carefully. "I'm Carter. Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

For some reason, Dana felt the fear slip. She felt secure--it wasn't because she knew that Carter was injured, but mostly because she had the distinct feeling that Carter wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Dana stepped forward. "I'm Dana," she replied. She reached for Carter's hurt arm, but Carter pulled back slightly, still defensive. "Are you okay, Carter?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Carter replied.

"Did you get hurt?"

"I was in a burning building--and a fireman saved me," Carter replied proudly. "I want to be a hero, just like him."

Dana's eyes widened. "Really? I want to be a doctor when I grow up. I want to help people too," she said. Carter just looked at her with no reply. Dana smiled. "I was going to the swings--wanna come with me?" she asked.

Carter's face took on a pensive look and then he smiled slightly too. "Okay." They walked in silence, following the sidewalk path to the swing set. When they reached there, Dana jumped on a swing. Carter followed her slowly, standing at the foot of the set. "Aren't you going to sit on the swings with me?" Dana asked, pushing herself higher. Carter shook his head. "Why not?" Dana asked, watching the boy as she swung back and forth. He looked like he wanted to sit on the swings. Suddenly, it dawned on her that maybe he _couldn't_ because of his arm. She set her feet on the ground and when the swing came to a stop, she jumped off and gestured to her seat. "Here, take a seat."

"I--"

"Come on, Carter. I bet I can push you really high!"

Maybe it was Dana's enthusiasm, but Carter started to grin and he nodded. Dana smiled as he took a seat. She went behind him and started to push him as hard as she could, to get him to swing high in the sky. 

"Well, if it isn't a little girl pushing a little girl on the swings," came a taunting voice. Dana stepped aside as Carter kept swinging. She looked forward and saw another little boy about a few feet away. Carter frowned and immediately stopped swinging on the swing. The little boy came forward, wearing a smirk on his face. "First we pretend to be power rangers. . .and now we're pretending to be little girls?" he said, crossing his arm.

Dana frowned at the boy. "What are you talking about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

The boy just ignored her and stepped up to Carter, who looked at the ground. "Little wuss," he said, shoving him slightly. Carter just took the blow and didn't say a word. "What, are you going to cry now little girl? Huh?" the boy kept taunting. Dana didn't like what she was seeing and she pushed the boy slightly. "Stop that!" she screamed at him. Finally, it seemed the boy noticed her. He turned to her and then shoved her away--hard. Dana screamed and fell to the ground, banging her elbow on the ground. She felt tears sting her eye as the pain shot through her. 

"Aww, is the baby going to cry too?" the boy taunted. He laughed. "Come on little baby, cry. Cry!" he demanded. Dana took all her courage to stop from crying, only because she didn't want to see the bully be satisfied.

"Hey, don't do that!" Carter said angrily. The boy turned back to him. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do, fight me?" He demanded.

Carter hesitated, and this his face hardened. "Yeah, I will."

"Oh yeah?" the boy repeated. He shoved Carter again, and this time Carter held his ground. The boy pushed again, and again Carter held his ground. The boy got mad and swung at Carter--but Carter sensed this somehow, and he ducked. The boy's eyes widened when he realized he used too much of his energy and he sent himself flying onto the swing Carter was just sitting on. Dana watched this with amusement and laughed. Carter also had a slight smile on his face. The boy heard this and immediately got up. He ran towards Carter and tried to tackle him down, but Carter just moved aside and stuck out his leg. The boy tripped on it and fell to the ground. When he rolled over, Carter noticed the cut on his knee. Carter moved next to Dana and watched the boy carefully, to see if he would do anything else. 

"Randy?" A voice called out in the distance. The boy jumped up and glared at Carter and Dana. "I'll get you back for that, Grayson," he growled and ran towards the voice that had just called out.

Carter shook his head at the boy's retreating figure and then bent down to help Dana up. "Are you okay," he asked quietly. Dana nodded. "Wow, you were really brave to that guy," she said appreciatively. Carter blushed slightly. 

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister!" Ryan yelled, running towards the two. He stepped in between Carter and Dana and glared at the stranger.

"Ryan, it's okay. Carter's my friend," Dana started but Ryan cut her off. "Did you push my sister down? Did you hurt her?" he demanded from Carter. 

"No," Carter answered calmly. Ryan just narrowed his eyes at him. Then he turned to his sister. "Come on, Dana, let's go. Dad's waiting," he said, stepping away. Dana looked at Carter with a sympathetic glance, as if to apologize for the way her brother was acting. "I've got to go," she said, stating the obvious.

Carter nodded and said, "Yeah." Dana felt like there was more to say to him, but she didn't know what. So she just smiled and said, "I hope that bully doesn't come after you." Carter smiled at the remark. "I can handle him," he replied. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, gesturing to her arm. 

"Come on, Dana," Ryan said impatiently, breaking into the conversation. Dana nodded hastilly at him and then turned back to Carter. "I'll be okay. I'll see you around, then," she said. Carter smiled again and nodded. Dana turned around and walked with her brother to meet up with their father. After they had walked a few feet, Dana turned around to wave to Carter--but he was no longer there. A pensive expression appeared on Dana's face as she thought about her new friend, wondering if she'll see him again. Then a smile crept on her face--she had a feeling it wasn't the last time she would see this hero in red.

The end


End file.
